


A Place to belong to

by beeptoast



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, I just think they're neat pt. 2, M/M, Tsubaki being a major tease, also really sappy again, like... very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeptoast/pseuds/beeptoast
Summary: Tsubaki simply enjoyed their time together and alone.
Relationships: Hinata/Tsubaki | Subaki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	A Place to belong to

**Author's Note:**

> hello there it's the clown with the tsubahina/hinatsu/whatever you wanna call it brainrot again . I sure like to think about them an amount  
> One day I will write a longfic for them but today is not the day, nevertheless I do hope you enjoy it despite it's length!!

The perfectionist wasn't surprised when Hinata barely moved away from Tsubaki's chest even after the (admittedly cheesy) movie had finished. It had been a long day for the both of them, after all.

Even someone like Hinata could get worn out after doing so much work in a row, he thought as he turned the TV off. He looked over to the window to see that the sky was now turning red, getting ready for the evening, but he quickly returned his gaze towards the drowsy brunet.

"Are you sleepy?" Tsubaki smiled while running his fingers through Hinata's disheveled hair.

"Mm…?" Hinata slowly turned his head away from his lover's chest to meet his eyes, "A-ah… my bad. I'll get off of you in a sec. Am I too heavy?" he said, finally noticing the numbness Tsubaki must have felt. 

But the redhead simply hummed in response, "I don't really mind, though. Continue sleeping," as he told Hinata this, he carried on with caressing his hair, looking cautiously to get rid of any tangles. 

After seriously considering it for a brief moment, the brunet eventually opened his mouth once again, "Ugh, nevermind. I just  _ know  _ where this is going," Hinata grumbled while sitting up, so that his partner's body wasn't loaded with his own upper body.

"...Hm~ I don't know what you could  _ possibly _ be talking about," Tsubaki quickly followed up to get eye to eye with Hinata, and the brunet now sat on his lap. Hinata had always been the shorter one of the two, but now that he actually gained a boost of height, Tsubaki had to actually look up at him to maintain eye contact. Tsubaki pressed his slender index finger towards his lover's nose, as if to poke fun at him.

Hinata let out an annoyed, yet still somehow strangely fond, sigh at Tsubaki's antics he was well used to by now.

"Well..... Last time I slept on you, ya took pictures of it," he mumbled with a flushed face and furrowed eyebrows.

Tsubaki chuckled, "Oh, really? I don't remember at  _ all _ ."

"Come on, even I can tell you're lying right now. You just showed them to me last week," the brunet deadpanned in response.

Admitting his defeat, the redhead put his hands up and made an exaggerated sad face, "Then... Guilty as charged," Tsubaki continued speaking after he returned to his usual expression, "But, seriously now, would taking a few more pictures bother you?

"It's not that it bothers me, it's just… embarrassing, I guess," Hinata said, looking anywhere else to avoid eye contact, "But anyways, why do you act like you  _ need _ more pictures? You've probably got more than enough of them," and it was at this point Tsubaki didn't even need to look at him to know that his lover was pouting right now. The fact that Hinata was always  _ so _ easy to tease never stopped being amusing for him - it just made him even more precious in his own (humble) opinion. 

"You know, it's really hard to resist it when you've got a super cute boyfriend," as Tsubaki answered his question, he placed his hands around Hinata's back and pulled him into a hug. He felt the brunet's face practically heating up over his shoulder.

Running out of protests, Hinata went quiet and simply returned the hug. They stood like this for a few peaceful minutes, merely enjoying their time together like this.

"Sometimes I wish you would go back to calling me 'stinky' again than putting the sappiness up to a hundred percent," Hinata stated boldly, interrupting their moment of pleasant silence.

"...I still feel b-" the redhead tried arguing back quickly, but Hinata interrupted him before he had the chance to do it.

"Just kidding," he added with a laugh, "I appreciate it."

"...And I really love you too, by the way," Hinata's voice grew uncharacteristically quieter.

Tsubaki's lips curled upwards, forming a smile. Hinata usually wasn't the type to speak out his affections, and rather showed them with actions, so this meant alot to him.

He decided to not respond, instead trying to regain their moment of tranquility, and pulled his lover closer. Hinata already knew he loved him more than anything else in this world, so he didn't think any extra words were necessary. Nuzzling his nose against his lover's cheek, Tsubaki simply appreciated the alone time they had together.

After all, when he was with him, he could easily drop his facade that he had been clinging to since he could remember. 

He found a place to belong to.


End file.
